Race Day
by MegaBlazikenRocks
Summary: Twelve members of the Mushroom Kingdom unite to compete in the 28th annual Mario Kart competition! However, some of the competitors don't like playing by the rules... will cheating pay off?


**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for looking at my first fan fiction! It's probably gonna be a short one, maybe a few chapters, just to get used to writing these things. This story is based from "Mario Kart Wii". Hopefully you guys enjoy! Rated K+ for very light coarse language. There might be some romance and stuff too, if so then it'll be T. Anyway, enough of me! Enjoy the story!**

**-ooOoo-**

"You got the kart ready, Yoshi?" Peach said, "The race is next week!"

Yoshi looked back up at Peach, who was checking on everyone's preparedness for the annual Mario Kart challenge. He gave Peach a normal face and shook his head.

"Oh, _that's_ not good! You need to work on it," Peach replied. Yoshi happily nodded and continued to prepare his kart for the race. Most racers were doing the same, maximising the performance of their karts and bikes so they could have the edge. The race list was unknown to everyone except Rosalina, who was the main organiser of the event. There were rumours that the grand finale would be Rainbow Road, but the rumours were spread by Diddy Kong, and not many people trusted him.

Yoshi had used the Nostalgia 1 for six years in a row now, he never changed his vehicle. Some said that he used it for it's insanely fast acceleration, mixed with it's decent steering. He worked in a shack that was quite close to Birdo's. Birdo never changed vehicles either, she always used the Bon Bon bike.

Luigi was working in the same garage as Mario, as they have decided to work together to form their karts. Mario was going for what he used every year, the Wild Wing, but Luigi was changed it up and used the Mach Bike. Their garage was fairly close to Peach and Daisy's garage, who were using the Bon Bon and the Royal Racer, respectively.

Toad and Toadette worked together, both using the Bullet Bike. Last year they both tried using a medium kart (despite their small figures) and they immediately knew it wasn't for them.

Bowser was using the Offroader, which was different, because he usually used his own bike that was custom made, after it was destroyed in a horrific crash last year. Bowser came out of the crash unharmed thanks to his tough shell. Bowser Jr. was also competing for the first time, using the Mach Bike.

Koopa Troopa and Dry Bones both worked alone, but they were always fierce competitors, especially Koopa. He always used the Nanobike. Dry Bones replaced the lesser known Boshi, Yoshi's arch nemesis. He was kicked out after excessive violence. Dry Bones is driving his most prized possession, the Magikruiser, which had decent acceleration and handling, and could get off the dirt quickly if he was pushed around too much.

As Toad and Toadette were signing off for the night, they walked past the castle when they saw something peculiar in the distance. It seemed to look like two creatures talking to somebody, but it was far away and they couldn't make out what it was. They dismissed it as 'not worth going after'. They walked lazily into the castle.

"What do you think that was earlier, over by the hill?" Toad asked Toadette.

"I dunno. I think we all just need some sleep. The race is coming up, we don't wanna lag behind." Toad agreed, and proceeded to his bedroom to sleep. They needed it too, it was a long week ahead.

* * *

><p>"Luigi, get up! The race is-a tomorrow!" Mario exclaimed, shaking Luigi's sleeping body.<p>

Luigi let out an audible groan as he fumbled out of bed, and into the garage. It was another day of tweaking and test-driving for them.

Mario had breakfast and went out to the letterbox, to see a letter from Rosalina, the organiser of the events. His eyes widened as he rushed inside to show Luigi.

"Brother, the track-a list! They've-a released it!" Mario shouted from the other side of the garage.

"Give it-a here!" Luigi snatched the letter from Mario and read it out loud. The letter said this:

* * *

><p>"Hello competitors!<p>

I can't help but notice that all of you are dying to know what races you'll be racing for the 28th annual Mario Kart competition, so me and the lumas have decided to tell you! Your patience has been rewarded.

The four tracks that you will be racing on are Mushroom Gorge, Coconut Mall, Maple Treeway and Rainbow Road. A mix-up of all four of the four previous tournaments, these tracks should really challenge you.

Good luck to you all!

Rosalina"

* * *

><p>You could almost hear all 12 of the contestants at once from the castle, saying 'Rainbow Road?!' in unison. Everyone hated Rainbow Road, due to the fact that everyone kept falling off.<p>

"Ha, I'm excited for Rainbow Road. I like seeing them all fall off," Rosalina said to the lumas, who immediately started giggling. "As long as Lakitu doesn't call off sick."

**-ooOoo-**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry for the enormous list of who's driving what, I wanted to get that out of the way. More chapters on the way, including races! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to follow the story to get notified on when I make more!**


End file.
